A network may be formed by connecting a plurality of nodes to a routing fabric that includes a plurality of routers. A source node may transmit a packet to a destination node via the routing fabric. The routers within the routing fabric route the packet from the source node toward the destination node based on information stored in a route table.
The route table includes a list of entries that identify where to direct a packet based on the packet's destination address. When the packet from the source node is received by one of the routers, it decodes the packet to identify its destination address. The router then looks up the entry in a route table corresponding to the identified destination address. That route table entry indicates an output port to which the received packet is directed.